


tell me (what is love?)

by HeyItsA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nathaniel (mention), One Shot, idk what is this, the ending is abrupt I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsA/pseuds/HeyItsA
Summary: A lonely Chat Noir just wants to feel safe, and he founds his anchor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this, it's probably horrible but I've been taking requests on my twitter and this is one of them. 
> 
>  
> 
> @cori_nah I hope you like it.

It was a cold afternoon, most people wouldn't even dare to be out but he was there, in a short patrol that was supposed to clear his mind. Everything seemed to go at an alarming speed lately and Chat Noir wasn't sure if he could follow. Was he going to dissatisfy his father once again even if his grades were perfect? Were the photoshoots going to continue draining his energy? Was his lady going to give him some stable base to walk on? 

He kept on running and jumping from one roof to another, but his mind was faster than him. Chat Noir just wanted someone to fully rely on, someone who wasn't going to judge his creepy puns or be weirded out by the way he spent his free time with —let's not lie to ourselves: it was filled with tons and tons of anime—. Maybe something was wrong with him, maybe no one was going to be there for him, maybe he-

The trail of his thoughts stopped abruptly as a familiar scent caught his attention: vanilla and wisteria. He knew exactly who that was, because the scent was still fresh in his nostrils from the morning. Marinette was somewhere down the street and it was time to pay her a visit. 

While he followed the familiar scent he recalled how her body clumsily moved when she was around him, or how her words would caught up in her throat every time he wanted to speak with her, or how her cheeks would light up like a Christmas tree when he even looked at her. He felt warm and human, not just like a photogenic machine or a plastic son. 

Chat Noir lately found himself thinking about her, and while one part of his brain told him that he was bound to his lady, the other half just said "Go for it and give it a shot" —even if he didn't completely grasp the idea of what he should be giving a shot to—. It's when he jumped to the cold air expecting to land on the sand of the park that he saw her, siting on a bench with her raven hair loose; that the reality of what he was going to do hit him. He couldn't go to beg for love like some beggar; sure, he was craving it, but that wasn't the way. 

Once he hit the sand, he ran to hide behind some bushes like an actual animal hunting his pray. But what was she doing there alone? Wasn't she cold? Was she waiting for Alya? Should he be a decent person and not a chicken, therefore talking to her?

Then Marinette stood up and someone else caught his attention. Nathaniel was almost running to meet her, waving his hands in poorly attempts of apologizing. For some weird reason, Chat Noir felt his stomach sicken and decided that he needed to get out of there. Why was he caring so much who she hang out with? He knew being possessive was wrong, specially when one didn't have any kind of romantic relationship with that person; but he still felt it. 

Jumping again onto a roof, Chat's logic part said that the best idea was going to see her at night.

~

And just as he wanted, the dark night fell giving every street, every roof a more mystic and intriguing aura. The trip to Marinette's room wasn't long because he had been doing it twice a week, ever since he felt something different for her. This time felt strange too, something that he didn't quite identify lived in the pitch of his stomach, something that felt like anger and nervousness. 

She was out, the moonlight making her look like a true queen —even if she was in her pyjamas—. Chat put on his best flirty face and leaped forward, landing besides Marinette.

"Good night, purrincess. How was your evening?" He smiled at her, locking his green eyes on her blue ones. 

"Nothing special, hang out a little bit then came home. It was so cold", she shivered and the need to hug her was strong. 

"Did you have fun?", Chat didn't know what kind of answer he hoped, maybe a no.

"Yes, I did", Marinette's tone was somewhat distant, as if she sensed something was wrong. 

"Would you be willing to have fun with me?", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I now that the red-haired guy can be fun, but I somewhat think I'm better", he dropped the bomb without even thinking about it. 

"Chat what are you…", it took a few seconds to let his words sink, and when they did sink she gasped. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"So that's what it is called…", he finally was brave enough to look at her again, Marinette looked disappointed and angry. "I am so sorry, Princess. I don't like it either, that feeling has been on my stomach all day long…"

She scoffed. "You know we shouldn't be doing this, right?" Marinette gesticulated with her hands signaling both of them. He knew it, he was aware; still there was something about her that made him want more. Was it her soft, pale skin? Or the freckles in her nose? Maybe it was the curves of her body, or maybe it was her sweet voice. 

"I know, I know", Chat whispered. "But there's something about you that keeps calling me back. You make me feel safe, you make me feel like a human being instead of just a mannequin. I feel myself craving your touch, your words and even the ways you look at me", he bowed a little bit too dramatic. "Would you be willing to let this stray cat stay by your side, Princess?"

Marinette was too shocked to even answer properly. Did she want? What would happen with her love for Adrien if she did say yes? What if that was a signal to move on from him? She took a deep breathe. It was dangerous, but her civilian life was far too steady for her liking. With a trembling hand because of the cold, she caressed Chat's face. "I will always let you stay by my side, chaton. It'd be a sin not to".


End file.
